1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates to an electric brake device including an electric brake provided to a wheel.
2. Description of Related Art
In an electric brake device described in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2003-194119, after a set time period passes since an electric brake is released and when the electric brake is out of an acting state, a shaft is moved forward from a rearmost position thereof, and a stroke of the shaft until an inner friction member and an outer friction member come into contact with a disc rotor is acquired, and this stroke is stored as a braking start position. In this manner, since the braking start position is acquired in a state in which the friction members are cooled, it is possible to make delay of a braking-force generation timing smaller. In addition, after the braking start position is acquired, the shaft can be moved rearward by a predetermined amount; therefore, it is possible to preferably suppress brake drag.